Minato Namikaze: The New Ghost Rider
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Para salvar a su familia, sus amigos y sus seres queridos de la terrible tragedia del Kyuubi y Madara, Minato Namikaze acepta la oferta del misterioso Mephisto. A cambio de ello, es transportado al Universo Marvel 616 como el nuevo Ghost Rider. Versión editada y corregida al 18/12/2014. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Aquí una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió de repente. Un crossover entre Naruto y ghost Rider pero con Minato como protagonista y Mephisto como el gran manipulador (una vez más), esto en realidad se podría considerar como un preview si alguna vez decido realizar una fanfic completo, pero sino, considérenlo un One Shot y si alguien quiere hacer la historia, solo me avisa. Espero que les guste mi idea, pero sin más preámbulos, he aquí mi reciente fanfic.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Minato Namikaze: The New Ghost Rider"<strong>

Naruto x Ghost Rider fanfic

Crossover

Spidey_Legend

(INNER_YAMATA_NO_OROCHI)

_Creado y Finalizado: 21/08/2011_

_Revisión Definitiva: 18/12/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>uando Minato Namikaze terminó de observar la terrible visión que su misterioso visitante le había mostrado, no podía creerlo.

Horror.

Muerte.

Tragedia.

Injusticia.

Sufrimiento.

Todas aquellas situaciones que luchaba por erradicar y que muchos como él peleaban, se hacían presentes, la traición, la avaricia, la corrupción debía de ser evitada y por eso que había decidido aceptar el trato.

Mephisto. Al menos así fue como se presentó esa abominación ante él una semana antes del desastre del Kyuubi no Kitsune.

El terrible demonio le profetizó las terribles consecuencias y aún algo extraño para él, que no entendió totalmente las motivaciones, aunque idea alguna tenía al respecto, fue que durante toda esa semana previa al desastre, se decidió aceptar el trato.

A cambio de curar las heridas de su esposa como consecuencia del nacimiento de su hijo, la extracción del demonio zorruno dentro de ella, el sellado del mismo en su hijo recién nacido y en la eliminación del enemigo causante, Minato Namikaze debía desprenderse para siempre no solo de su familia sino también del mundo donde vivía.

Mephisto lo trasladaría a una dimensión llena de corrupción y maldad tan grande como la suya pero a su vez de gente con poderes y actuaciones heroicas. Cuando Minato le preguntó el porque allí y para qué, el manipulador Mephisto simplemente le respondió que un nuevo Ghost Rider debía de aparecer en el universo de destino al que llamó 616.

Minato también preguntó porque él había sido escogido y su respuesta fue también sencilla:

"_Serás nuevo para ello y trabajarás para mí colectando el alma de los impuros"._

Minato cuestionó por última vez las motivaciones pero Mephisto replicó que aún para él, siendo una entidad todopoderosa, debía de mantener el balance del Universo.

Minato algo triste por tener que abandonar a su esposa, su hijo, sus amigos hacia un destino el cual no habría regreso y lo peor de todo es que jamás se enteraría de lo que depararía el futuro una vez realizado el pacto.

Otro hecho que Minato nunca supo fue que Mephisto ganó en esta jugada sin que nadie lo supiese.

Madara Uchiha, en su lecho de muerte a causa de su pelea contra Hashirama Senju y la esposa de este, Mito Uzumaki también había realizado un pacto con Mephisto. A cambio de su supervivencia y una evolución de su Sharingan que algunos míticamente lo llamarían Mangekyo Sharingan, se convertiría en el fiel sirviente del demonio lo cual el joven Uchiha pagaría caro cuando llegara el momento.

Madara cumplió con su palabra y causó desastres en su mundo y todo desde las sombras pero sin saber que era simplemente la marioneta de alguien más. Es por eso que su culminación en el ataque a Kushina Uzumaki, comprendió al final lo tonto que había sido.

Tanto él como Kyuubi sirvieron a un propósito mayor, el de Mephisto obtener un trato con Minato Namikaze y él que ahora ya no le servía a su amo, ser enterrado para siempre en el infierno donde sin poder alguno debía de enfrentar al temible Black Heart.

En una expresión de simpatía inaudita, Madara deseó que Minato no fuera un tonto como él, después de todo, Madara comprendió que comparado con Mephisto, no existía maldad superadora.

Una vez terminado el asunto de Madara y el Kyuubi, Mephisto cumplió con su parte. Kushina fue sanada, Kyuubi fue sellado dentro del bebé Naruto y los recuerdos de su intervención, eliminados. Para Hizuren Sarutobi, el único testigo vivo de aquella fatídica tarde, Minato hizo algo incomprensible para derrotar a la terrible bestia que nunca jamás sería repetido.

Hizuren Sarutobi regresaría a su antiguo cargo como Hokage pero tomaría una decisión drástica que cambiaría para siempre las vidas del bebé Naruto y su hermosa y joven madre.

En tanto Minato, confiando en que todo salió bien, obtuvo los poderes del Ghost Rider, en detrimento de su predecesor Johnny Blaze quien no entendería hasta mucho tiempo después quien y por que ya no era más el espíritu de la venganza.

Minato, con conocimientos implantados sobre el nuevo mundo para él y de cómo manejar sus nuevos poderes, pues había perdido todos los referentes a cuando era un shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato, se encontró de repente en una prisión submarina bautizada como La Balsa, para criminales superpoderosos.

Minato, inadvertidamente estaría no solo como un actor de la famosa gran fuga de la prisión sino que ocupaba la legendaria celda del olvidado Robert Reynolds quien por acciones y reacción solo se mantuvo como personaje de comics sin nunca volver a aparecer en el mundo real.

Minato no sabía eso pero poco importaba ya que la energía había sido cortada justo cuando sus 2 abogados, un guardaespaldas y la agente de SHIELD encargada se encontraban dentro de su celda para conferir sobre su caso, uno totalmente falso y probablemente construido por Mephisto para encajar en el nuevo mundo.

Pocos segundos después, el desastre tuvo su lugar y mientras varios héroes presentes asistían y peleaban por lo que serían los New Avengers, Minato comenzaba a cumplir con su parte del trato justo cuando el múltiple homicida conocido como Cletus Kasady, conocido como Carnage, amenazaba de muerte a uno de los abogados, llamado Foggy Nelson.

Minato, tomó al asesino y lo convirtió en su primera víctima.

Kasady, a pesar de su locura y de su simbiote, pereció al instante. Esta acción repercutiría claramente en el futuro cuando la compañía de Michael Hall tratara de experimentar, ahora ya no existía esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, el hecho que El Vigía no fuese más que un personaje de comics, tendría la más grande de las repercusiones al no participar en la futura Civil War, la Iniciativa, la World War Hulk, la Secret Invasion y principalmente en el Siege of Asgard. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado y los resultados eran inevitablemente tan variados que se hacía imposible predecir un claro resultado.

Uatu the Watcher observaba calmadamente pero sin un deje de preocupación estos eventos.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, como verán, puse unos cambios interesantes que tendrán gran efecto en el Universo Marvel, como por ejemplo el caso del Vigía. La resolución del World War Hulk y el Siege of Asgard sería algo interesante de ver.<strong>

***A todos los lectores, les agradezco por el solo hecho de simplemente entrar y leer mi historia. Si es posible, hagan comentarios, realmente estaría de lujo.**

***Saludos y hasta la próxima, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
